


The Plant

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: How Many... [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Multi, Sounding, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, ball bondage, consensual tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut written for a kmeme prompt:</p><p>I have a BURNING NEED!! Someone, anyone, male or female, one or two or several, being lovingly attended to and fucked absolutely silly by tentacles. Consensually. Enthusiastically consensually. No non-con, no dub-con, no rape-play, no rape-fantasies, no 'oh no, i do not want this hey wait this feels good'. Just full-on 'I must have that appendage in me!'.</p><p>How? Don't care. Maybe Fenris has a creature living in his basement. Anders has a few spells other than the electricity trick. Hawke sprouts tentacles after an encounter in the Black Emporium, and everyone is happy to help fuck away the 'curse'. </p><p>Bonus points awarded according to the number of tentacles you manage to stuff in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plant

**Author's Note:**

> This fit so nicely into my 'How Many...' verse that I decided to indulge myself a little. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this.

“Where are we going Hawke?” Anders asked in frustration.

“It’s just a little further,” he answered excitedly.

“You’re both going to love this,” Isabela added enthusiastically.

Anders glanced at Merrill beside him and she shrugged. He sighed and continued after Hawke down a path on Sundermount that was little more than a deer trail. Hawke had rushed into the clinic early this morning looking disheveled but extremely eager to show him something. After Anders had relented they’d gone up through his cellar and met an equally excited Isabela with Merrill in tow.

Merrill was just as clueless as he was about where they were going and what had their leader and his girlfriend rushing out of Kirkwall with the sun barely over the horizon. Now that it was almost noon and they still had no idea what it was, Anders was getting a little irritated.

The trail that had a gentle upward slope leveled off in front of a strange ring of trees. The trees were taller, trunk and foliage darker than the surrounding forest. There was maybe enough space between the rough bark of the tree trunks to fit a hand through. Hawke and Isabela hurried around it, hopping over the roots. Merrill paused, looking up into the dense canopy, before turning a puzzled expression to him. It was his turn to shrug and he offered his hand.

She took his hand and they followed Hawke around the ring. They were standing in front of a space in the tree wall. Hawke waved them on and disappeared through with Isabela right behind him. Anders followed them, still holding tightly to Merrill’s hand and looked around in shock. Instead of grass and open sky above they found themselves in a well lit room.

The floor was a soft sea green and looked like tile. The curved walls were padded with circular cushions in several shades of brown. The high roof was sky blue with glowing globes that banished all shadows. An object in the center drew his attention almost immediately. On a pedestal made of the same dark colored wood the trees had been, sat what looked like a closed flower bulb. The leaves that curved up looked as big as his chest. They were a dark green color with hints of purple at the top where they met. The leaves that hung down were long and thin, draping almost to the floor.

Hawke pulled his robes off and dropped them to the floor as he hurried to the flower. Isabela was also shedding clothing as she went. Anders and Merrill exchanged another look, stopping a little ways away.

“Just watch,” Hawke said toeing off his boots. “I won’t be in any danger.”

He was now completely nude as he touched one of the leaves hanging down. Isabela was down to her boots and the jewelry she wore, watching. Four thick tentacles sprouted from underneath the leaf. They grew longer and thicker, one wrapping around Hawke’s waist and another around his chest just below his armpits. He was lifted in the air and turned. The other two tentacles wound around his legs. He hung in its grip, completely relaxed as he was positioned face down, his legs spread wide. Hawke just sighed, hugging the tentacle around his chest and seemed completely relaxed.

Anders watched, unsure if he were more horrified or amazed as four more tentacles sprouted. Three of these tentacles had rounded ends, each around an inch and a half thick. Two of them went straight for his exposed entrance, one stroking his arse while the other slowly pushed inside of him. The third tentacle was stroking his cheek. Hawke groaned happily as he tilted his head slightly and opened his mouth. The tentacle eased into his mouth, going deep before easing out and back in.

He circled around, his eyes wide. The fourth tentacle, which was very thin, had wrapped itself around Hawke’s cock. The end of this thin appendage was teasing the slit. Anders watched as it slipped inside, slowly sinking further. A steady stream of muffled moans and groans came from Hawke as he was fucked up the arse by two tentacles, deep throating another and his cock fucked by yet another.

“Andraste’s flaming knickers,” Anders muttered.

“He looks like he’s having a lot of fun,” Merrill murmured next to him.

“It knows what you want,” Isabela said drawing their attention away from Hawke. “Watch.”

Isabela touched the leaf next to the one Hawke had and turned. Four tentacles sprouted from underneath the leaf. A thick one wrapped around her waist and two that had several smaller tentacles at the end pushed her upper body forward as they slid up and over her shoulders. The last wasted no time in plunging into her core.

Merrill moved around and Anders moved with her. The two tentacles over her shoulders not only held her in place while she was pounded by the third, the many smaller appendages at the end were fondling her breasts. Her nipples were pulled and pinched, her breasts squeezed by others and more of them were simply rubbing along her flesh. Her steady stream of moans, groans and the occasional scream added to the delighted noises Hawke was still making.

“She looks like she’s having lots of fun too,” Merrill said interestedly.

“Look,” Anders said moving back around to see Hawke.

He still hung in the tentacles grip, the two moving steadily in and out of his arse. The one that had been down his throat was once more stroking his cheek while he panted heavily. Hawke cried out and Anders looked down to see the thin tentacle pulling out of his cock. Moments later seed splattered to the floor, the appendage milking his cock as thoroughly as a person could.

Isabela’s cries of pleasure drew his attention. She shook and shivered through her release, panting as heavily as Hawke was. The thick tentacle around her waist unwound and moved under her knees, moving her to a sitting position. She leaned back against the two that still fondled her breasts. A fifth sprouted from the bulb and teased her arse before slowly pushing in. Isabela was moaning breathlessly once more, the tentacle that had never stopped thrusting between her labia now thrusting in perfect unison with the one up her arse.

“So…all you have to do is touch it?” Merrill asked as she stood in front of Hawke.

“That’s right,” he replied breathlessly. “It won’t stop until you want it to.”

“Anders,” she said questioningly turning to him.

“I have no idea,” he replied. “But I’d really like to see what it does to us.”

Merrill grinned and they both began undressing as quickly as they could. Anders sat to unlace his boots while she stepped up to a leaf next to Isabela’s. Her fingers had barely grazed it before dozens of tentacles shot out from under it. Within moments Merrill was suspended, her legs bound tightly together, her arms tied behind her and her upper body crisscrossed with light green ropey tentacles.

She was held facing the ceiling, her bound legs pushed close to her chest and bent at the knees. Two more tentacles appeared one with the rounded head and another with the end flattened out. Anders grinned as the flat one began paddling her bare bottom. Merrill cried out in a familiar mix of pleasure and pain. He knew once her arse was nice and red the other would fuck her pussy at a punishing pace.

Now that he was finally rid of his clothing he stepped up eagerly to the bulb and touched one of the remaining leaves. A thick tentacle appeared around his waist and another around his chest. He was lifted, the grip firm but gentle and turned so that he faced the ceiling. His arms were wound in the ropey tentacles and he felt one under his head and neck. Anders relaxed completely as another pair wound around his legs, spreading them apart and holding them.

He felt the probing at his arse first. The tentacle felt much like any other cock he’d had. It was slick somehow and pushed easily through. Then he felt the thin ones, wrapping lightly around the base of his stiff cock, holding it upright. Another vine began pulling gently at his balls, winding around the base. Anders couldn’t help a moan as the thin rope like vines separated his balls, trapping each of them in a tight section of his sack.

The appendage in his arse had begun thrusting and he felt it growing thicker with every push inside him. Soon it was as big around as Varric’s cock had been. Between the steady shuttling in and out of his arse and his balls being caressed pleasure was coiling already. When he felt his head eased backwards and something brushing at his lips Anders moaned and opened his mouth wide. He licked the end of the tentacle and it passed through his lips.

Merrill screamed next to him, and he could still hear the steady groans from Hawke and Isabela. His cock was stroked, he was being fucked by the thickest cock he’d ever taken, another fucking his mouth, his balls bound tightly and caressed, Anders was very glad Hawke had dragged him up Sundermount as his first orgasm rocketed through him.


End file.
